1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stock for restraining an animal, and more particularly, to a stock that can be used to restrain or hold an animal in a fixed position while an operation, vaccination or other purpose is performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have devices for restraining animals, usually pigs, so that operations such as castration can be performed. However, previous devices are not suitable for large animals; they are not readily adjustable for use with animals of various sizes; they do not adequately restrain an animal; they are difficult to use in that it takes a great deal of time and effort to place the animal in the device; they are complex to use; or, they are expensive to manufacture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stock for adequately restraining an animal for the purpose of carrying out an operation, vaccination or other purpose, said stock being suitable for restraining animals of various sizes.